


Nybras' Den of Deviancy: Meeting Nybras

by Kinkystuff420



Series: Nybras' Den of Deviancy [2]
Category: Monstergirls - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Cuddling, Drugging, F/M, Fdom, Hypnosis, Rape, Succubus, Tailplay, f4m - Freeform, magical sex, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkystuff420/pseuds/Kinkystuff420
Relationships: Nybras/Listener
Series: Nybras' Den of Deviancy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100570
Kudos: 1





	Nybras' Den of Deviancy: Meeting Nybras

[F4M] Nybras' Den of Deviancy: Meeting Nybras [Script Offer] [Fdom] [Rape] because [Drugging] and [Hypnosis] [Succubus] [Cuddling] [Tailplay] some [Magical Sex] [Creampie] optional [Aftercare] possibly a [Series]?

By: u/Kinkystuff420

Formatting notes: (Actions, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)} / 

  
==========================================  
Part 2  
==========================================

(Listener is waking up, Nybras is scolding Vena )

N: What did I tell you!?!? All you are supposed to do is bring them back, ONE THING, and you fucking fucked him AND ate him?!?!? I can't believe this. You're supposed to wait so we can ease him into his new life, not just throw him in the deep end and hope he floats!!! I swear, if we have to already get one of the shoggoths to unfuck his head already I'm going to have you cleaning the floors for a month!

(Meekly)

V: I...I'm sorry...he just...I've never tasted someone that…

N: I don't want to hear it, if you would have actually read his file beforehand instead of skimming it like you always do, we wouldn't be in this situation! I had to miss a meeting with a client to come and resurrect the mess you made! Grrrrrrrr. When he wakes up I want you to apologize to him.

(Being an Arachne Vena starts to strongly object, but is put down immediately by Nybras)

Don't even give me that, I don't care that you have an image to look after, you are going to apologize to him! And speaking of him, it looks like he's just coming around now. Get out of here before he freaks out from seeing you again, I'll send for you after I explain what happened to him, his head is probably spinning from everything that you caused.

(Vena leaves)  
[Door opening and closing]  
(Concerned)

Hey there honey, how are you feeling?

(Listener panics, still freaked out from what Vena did)

Whoa whoa whoa, calm down there, you're going to hurt yourself. 

Where are you…

[Door knob sounds as listener tries to escape]

The door's locked honey, please just calm down. 

I promise you're safe, I just want to talk and explain what happened. 

Really. 

Look around, see? 

It's just me and you, nobody else. 

I don't have anything weird on me or in here, I really just want to talk. 

Now please, will you come sit down on your bed with me. 

Yes, your bed. 

You are in your room now. Please, if you'll sit down, I'll explain.

(Listener sits next to her on the bed)

Thank you. 

Let's start with me, I'm Nybras, the owner of this establishment. 

I am the reason you're here and alive and well. 

This will be your room from now on, in your new life here. 

(Listener asks where here is)

Where is here? 

Well, this place doesn't have a name; easier to keep it secret that way. 

But, what I can tell you about this place is: Here we serve all monster kind in the satiation of their more carnal desires, that would get in the way of us working together towards a brighter future. 

Rest assured though, you are far away from your previous life.

Oh, and that reminds me.

(Yells)

Vena, get in here!

(Vena enters, listener is horrified and starts to panic, but Nybras holds them to her)

N:Shhh shhh shhh honey it's ok, you're safe with me, don't worry, she won't do anything to you.

Vena.

V:Yes Ny…

N:No no no, you don't get to use my name right now, not after what you did. You need to earn that privilege again.

V:Yes...Mistress.

N:That's better. Now, what were you going to say to our friend here?

V:I…I…

(Angrily)

N:Vena, NOW.

V:I'm...sorry about what I did to you earlier. It was wrong of me to put you through that so soon. And Mistress, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for disobeying your rules.

N: Thank you Vena, you may leave now.

V: Yes Mistress.

(Vena leaves)

There you go honey, I'm very sorry about what Vena did to you, normally we'd never expose someone as new as you to anything like that.

Oh honey, you're shaking. 

Come, let's lay down together and tell me what you're thinking, you're safe with me.

(They lay down on the bed, hugging towards each other, Nybras holding the listener to her and comforting them. Listener lying on her.)

There you go, rest into my arms, lie down on my breasts.

Tell me what you remember.

(Pause as listener tells her what they remember, asks what Vena did to them at the end)

What did Vena do to you? 

Well, Vena as you know is an Arachne. She brings people to me, which requires someone who is good at tracking and capturing people, a hunter. 

Vena is a much better hunter than most other Arachnes, but unfortunately this strong instinct of hers can sometimes drive her need to feed as well. And, well, that's what she did to you. 

Vena did what all spiders do and, well, she ate you. 

Yes, that means what you think it means. 

You...died. 

(Listener shocked, a bit of a pause)

But don't worry, that's where I come in, I brought you back. You are still flesh and blood, back in the same world you left. 

Unfortunately though, bringing you back can have side effects, and from your story, you experienced a very common one. 

You see, you might not be conscious when you die, but your soul is, and it stays with your body for a while after your death. Bringing your soul back after you die, gives you the memories of everything done to you in your previous life, and everything between your previous life and when you are brought back. 

That's why you have those memories of Vena...feeding on you. 

Oh honey I'm so sorry you had to experience this so early, you just weren't ready.

(Hugs and kisses him)  
[Hugging and kissing]

Oh, how did I bring you back? 

Well, by now you've probably noticed I'm not human. 

In fact, I'm a succubus, dealing with souls is kinda my thing.

(Listener is confused, thinking they can only take souls)

Oh, well you are right, generally succubi can only take souls, but once they become powerful enough like me, they do not need to take souls to sustain themselves. 

They still retain the power to manipulate souls though, and with practice can even learn to restore a soul and body back to life. 

In effect, I can grant people immortality as long as I am there to restore them.

(Listener asks what they are here for)

What are you here for?

Yes, I do owe you an explanation. 

To put it simply, you are here to be prey, just as Vena, bluntly, explained to you. 

Now before you say anything, I know it sounds scary, and I won't lie to you, it can be. 

But I want you to know that I don't do this to you because I like to torture humans or something like that, maybe a younger demon, but not me. 

What you will be doing is in service of the greater good of society. 

Can you say that about what you were doing before? Wandering around the street, fighting for scraps and begging for spare change. 

Here you'll be able to serve all monster kind, and in turn you will be helping your fellow humans with your sacrifice. If we didn't have people like you, monsters would have to go back to the old ways, which I don't remember you humans particularly enjoying.

You wouldn't want that, would you?

I thought not.

But see honey, we are not without compassion.

When your services are not required, you will have free use of the prey facilities here. Anything you desire can be provided to you. 

We have a huge staff of healers that can cure any ailment or injury you might ever have, including death as you've already experienced. 

If anything ails your mind we have many mind flayers, shoggoths, and many more monsters that can help you come to terms with, or even forget events and keep you happy and content with your life. 

Even your more...intimate needs can be taken care of. 

We understand the service you provide, and want nothing more but to provide you with the best life possible in return.

(Listener begins to ask another question, but Nybras stops them)

Shh, shh, shh, that is enough questions for now. 

You've been through a lot and need your rest. 

No, no buts. You need some sleep. 

In fact, I think I know a way to get you off to a very restful night of sleep, while also making up for what happened earlier.

Here, I'll wrap my wings around you.

(Listener struggles a little, but Nybras holds them to her. )

Now, now, calm down. You need rest.

Honey, just look into my eyes.

(Listener looks at her eyes, she calms them down with her eyes, implied slightly hypnotizing them)

There we go, come closer. Open your mouth.

(Nybras begins tongue kissing them)  
{Optional wet tongue kissing sounds}

Mmmmm, you taste great. Have you ever made love to a succubus before?

Mmmmm, I assumed not. Let me teach you a thing or two.

You've already noticed my ability to hypnotize you, but are you feeling something else?

Yes it looks like you are, your face is turning red. My saliva is an aphrodisiac. Oh yes, you are feeling it, I can feel you getting hot and, [smol laugh], growing.

Mmmmm, let me just feel what's going on down there with my tail, right up your leg into your pants.

Oh yes, you are getting excited. Let me just wrap my tail around your cock.

It feels amazing doesn't it?

Let me just massage your cock with it while I get all of these pesky clothes off.

[Snaps]  
(Listeners clothes are teleported off, into a nice pile by the bed)

Oh, that was easy. One of the benefits of being me. 

There we go, I'll rub up and down your shaft while the tip of my tail wraps itself around the tip of your cock.   
>

{Can start some optional wet noises now}

There we go, come to me again.

(More kissing with her as she strokes him)  
{More optional wet kissing noises}

Oh, you're throbbing already. Well if you're so eager, then I'll oblige.

(Moves to straddling him as she continues stroking)

There we go, can you feel the heat of my pussy just above your cock?

Oh yes, you're about to have your first time with one of the most powerful succubi in existence, you're a very lucky human. Plus, I won't even steal your soul.

(Leans in and whispers)

I'll just settle for you cumming your brains out in me.

(Leans back)

Let me just move the tip of my tail to your balls and start massaging you there.

There we go, are you ready?

(Lowers herself onto him, with her tail still wrapped around their cock)  
{Optional wet sounds}

Oooohhh yeesss. You feel so huge inside me with my tail wrapped around your cock. 

Don’t worry, I’ll start slow.

[Kiss]

(Starts fucking him, while also rubbing his shaft up and down with her tail, and massaging his balls with the tip of her tail)  
{Like holy shit there's a lot of optional wet sounds now}

(Nybras almost losing her composure now, starting to moan a bit between sentences )

Haaa...oh yes, how does it feel having me massage your balls, while I rub your shaft up and down and suck you into my pussy?

(Leans forward and kisses them a bit while riding them slowly. Talking is close to them now)

Oh yes, can you feel my tail pulsing, and pussy squeezing you? My body wants your cum so badly now.

Oh yes, well I think we should give it what it wants, don’t you?

Hah, I’ll take that moan as a yes. Let’s really get going now.

(Riding them faster now, sitting up. Moaning more now between sentences, maybe even breaking them up )

Aaaahh...look at you, your eyes are rolling back. Can you even comprehend how this feels?

So many sensations at once, it’s like your mind is being overloaded isn’t it?

Can you feel yourself fading?

Mmmm...don't worry though, I won't let you pass out until we finish. You're going to experience something no mortal ever has without losing their soul.

(Really going at it now, moaning a lot )

Ooooh...yeesss, were soo close now!

It’s beginning!

(Grabs back of listeners head so they can meet eyes, talking breathily now since they’re fucking so hard )

Haaaah...look at me, do you see my eyes glowing? 

My body is getting ready to receive your seed.

Getting ready to absorb your essence.

Can you feel the pull?

From my eyes and pussy?

It’s like my body is trying to pull your cum and soul out!

But don’t worry honey, you have nothing to worry about. You are safe with me, always.

Gaaah, yes it’s almost time.

Keep looking into my eyes honey, we'll come together.

We're getting close. I can feel you twitching and throbbing. 

Aaaaaa...here we go honey, I’ll count down:

5

4

3

2

1

(Nybras loses it here, both orgasm simultaneously)  
{Lots of lewd orgasming sounds here if you please}

YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS give me everything!!!! There we go, keep cumming, I'll keep squeezing you until you're dry, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.

(Panting after a very long orgasm, regains her composure. Listener passes out cold.)

Mmmmm, oh honey, you were so delicious. Honey? Oh, it seems like you enjoyed it too with your mouth open like that.

Hmmmm, I think I'll stay with him for a bit, I'll just wrap my wings around us.

(Wraps wings around them )

Yes, you did so well honey. I'll lay here with you for a while and just enjoy the afterglow.

(Whispering into listener's ear)

Sweet dreams.

[Gives listener a kiss]

[Maybe fade out with some breathing noises]


End file.
